


Who is Suga's Secret Boyfriend?

by WatermelonWorms



Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Sugawara Koushi, Secret Relationship, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, kagesuga angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: When Kageyama confesses to Suga, he find out that Suga has a boyfriend that he hasn't told anyone about. Will the team figure out who Suga's boyfriend is? And will Kageyama find someone else?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113218
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Who is Suga's Secret Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread this because I'm feeling lazy. Please notify me of any mistakes <3

Kageyama had been watching Suga for the entirety of practice. His ets were off because he kept flicking his eyes over to light grey hair and hazel eyes.

Hinata was getting frustrated, and Kageyama couldn’t blame him. It was like his play style had reverted back to middle school. His sets were far too aggressive and quick for even Hinata to hit.

He just couldn’t pull himself together. The day before, he had somehow convinced himself that today was the day that he should confess to Suga.

The older setter was calm, and could read people perfectly. He got along with everyone he met, and could be incredibly charming while also being incredibly respectful.

He seemed to be the exact opposite of Kageyama himself.

Ever since he had first met Suga, Kageyama had been enamored with him. The third year wasn’t the most athletic player ever, but he knew his teammates. Kageyama thought they balanced each other out perfectly.

Kageyama had the raw talent, and Suga had the trust.

Today, however, all that raw talent had been shoved out the window. He could usually control the bubbles that rose in his chest when he saw Suga during practice. He would shove them back down, and focus completely on volleyball, but he was currently unable to do that.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the third year. The normal warm bubbles in his chest had turned cold and sharp because of his nerves.

He wasn’t used to being nervous. The only thing in his life that was worth being nervous over was volleyball, and it came so naturally to him that he never got very nervous.

He couldn’t wait for the bubbles to pop. They were sharp, and pressing against his ribs uncomfortably. 

Once he finally confessed, he knew they would shatter, and the strain would go away no matter Suga’s response. He knew it was unlikely for his feelings to be returned, but he still felt a glimmer of hope.

He tried to push it down. If he had any expectations of Suga returning his feelings, he would be even more crushed if he was rejected.

He was brought back from his thoughts suddenly when a stray volleyball smacked him in the back of the head.

“Sorry!”

He turned to see Yamaguchi with his hands slapped over his mouth, eyes wide. It seemed as though one of his serves had gone off track.

Kageyama didn't say anything, and only sent Yamaguchi a dismissive wave. His blank expression didn’t change the entire time. He had more important things to think about.

One of those things was now looking at the back of his head curiously.

Suga was worried about Kageyama. He had been acting strangely all day, sending him blank stares when he thought Suga wasn’t paying attention. He seemed more lethargic, and he was distracted from volleyball.

Usually the thing distracting him was volleyball. What could possibly be keeping his one track mind off the sport?

He looked to the clock. They only had a few more minutes left. He turned to Daichi to tell him that he was going to speak with Kageyama for the last few minutes of practice, but before he could even speak, Daichi nodded in permission.

Suga gave him a wide smile, and made his way over to Kageyama.

He still seemed to be trapped inside his head, and didn’t even notice Suga walking up to him. Suga smiled playfully, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kageyama startled, and began panicking even more when he saw who had tapped him on the shoulder.

He wasn’t ready for this conversation. He had thought he’d be able to go to Suga. Have the conversation on his terms, but now it was completely out of his control.

“Kageyama, can I speak with you in private?”

The words were very impersonal and polite, but they still caused a blush to spread across Kageyama’s face. He felt the need to hunch his back so he wouldn’t have to look down at the boy who was two years his senior. He held himself back though, he didn’t need to embarrass himself even more.

He nodded mechanically, and Suga grabbed his wrist and dragged Kageyama behind him. It felt like Kageyama’s legs wouldn’t work. The skin on his wrist where Suga was making contact was burning.

He stumbled along behind Suga, a sudden sense of vertigo taking over his senses. They walked outside the gym, and Suga eventually stopped.

Kageyama, who had too many thoughts circling his mind, didn’t predict the stop, and he tripped.

Time seemed to slow.

‘Oh no. You are going to faceplant right in front of Suga senpai, and he’s going to think you are an idiot!’ he mentally berated himself.

Thin, but strong arms grasped his shoulders, and pulled him back upright. He was only an arms length away from Suga now. He was blinded by a slightly amused smile, which dropped rather quickly. Kageyama was disappointed for a second, wanting to see the smile grace Suga’s lips again, but the other began speaking.

“What’s going on, Kageyama? You are acting very strangely.” He paused, debating his next words. “Does it have to do with me? I saw you look at me a few times during practice.” 

Suga’s gaze drew to the ground. He bit his lip, and his eyebrows drew together. He really hoped he hadn’t done anything to upset Kageyama.

Kageyama stiffened. He hadn’t realized Suga had noticed his staring. The distraught expression on his seniors face made him act even more rashly than normal.

He stepped back and hastily bowed low, staring at his shoes. He was trying to emulate a confession scene in a movie he’d recently watched, but the actress had been much more swift with her bow than Kageyama was.

He almost threw himself off balance with the force of it, but he somehow kept himself from stumbling or falling forward.

“I have feelings for you, Suga san!” He shouted to the crack in the pavement he’d been eyeing.

He didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to see if Suga would make fun of him. He’d been tormented by many visions of Suga turning into a cruel monster and laughing at him, or even making fun of him for liking boys. He knew that was completely irrational, though. He knew his feelings were… unconventional, but Suga was the kindest person he knew. He wouldn’t make fun of anyone in Kageyama’s position.

“Kageyama, please look at me” Suga’s voice was gentle, but slightly awkward.

Kageyama came up from his bow to see Suga looking at him apologetically.

He smiled regretfully. “I’m sorry, Kageyama. I don’t feel the same way. I think it would be inappropriate for me to go on a date with you. Forgive me, but a two year age gap is more than I am comfortable with currently.”

Kageyama was still and despondent for a few seconds. The fact that he had been rejected was still sinking in.

“Anyways, I’m already dating someone”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. That was something he hadn’t expected. His posture went slack, and his gaze left Suga’s eyes. He nodded self consciously. 

“Actually, I’m dating a boy. Don’t let anyone tell you it’s weird to like boys, Kageyama. That’s something you were worried about, right?” 

Kageyama nodded, still looking at his shoes. A small smile did spread across his lips at Suga’s words, though. He looked up when a small hand rested on his shoulder. Suga was smiling at him encouragingly.

“Don’t worry, Kageyama. You’ll find someone soon, and if I’m correct, it might just happen soon” He said conspiratorially. He winked, and smiled with his pointer finger over his lips. He left Kageyama standing there, outside the gym.

Kageyama was rooted to the spot, confused by Suga’s cryptic words. He shook off his confusion and followed Suga back into the gym to help clean up.

He walked over to Hinata, and rolled his eyes when the small red head exploded in excitement at his presence. He was confused when he saw Suga look at him and Hinata with a delighted expression, but brushed that off as well.

\--------------------

Over the next few days, Kageyama was more cautious around Suga, but soon returned to normal when he realized Suga was treating him exactly the same as he always had.

Now that he had finally confessed to Suga, the bubbles in his chest were no longer painful. They actually seemed to have shrunken a little bit.

He didn’t know if it was the rejection, or if his feelings were actually fading, but his mind was on Suga less than normal.

He had actually temporarily forgotten about that whole fiasco one day before Nishinoya had disturbed a silent water break with a smug shout.

“Suga san! Are you texting a girl~?”

Everyone's attention was drawn to Suga, who had been gazing at his phone with a love struck smile. He was now blushing slightly, but his embarrassment was overtaken by astonishment.

“No? I thought you knew that I’m gay?”

Daichi spit his mouthful of water onto the ground, and turned to gape at Suga. “What?” he croaked out.

“Yeah, he’s even got a boyfriend” Kageyama said monotonously. Once he realized what he said, he slapped a hand over his mouth, and whipped around to face Suga with the same expression as Daichi. “Sorry” he mumbled, not bothering to remove his hand.

Suga’s cheeks colored more than they had at Noya’s initial outburst. “It’s fine, Kageyama. Uh, yeah. Anyways, I’m gay? For those of you who didn’t know”

Takeda sensei and coach Ukai were trying their best to pretend they weren’t listening, but they were failing spectacularly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daichi asked, sounding hurt. His face twisted in panic, and he took back his words “Not that you were obligated to tell me! I promise I’m not homophobic! I-”

The rest of the team were swivelling back and forth between their captain and vice captain. The panic on their captains face would be comical if it weren’t so uncharacteristic of him.

“Daichi, calm down!” Suga was trying to hold back his laughs for Daichi’s sake. “I know you aren’t homophobic. I actually thought I had already told you”

“You- oh.”

“Yeah…” Suga said, surveying the rest of the room to gauge his teammates' reactions. They were surprised, but no one looked disgusted. They reeled in their shock rather quickly, though.

“So…” Tanaka smirked. “You've got a secret boyfriend?”

Kageyama shrunk in on himself. He felt upset with himself because he had accidentally outed Suga’s relationship to the whole gym.

Suga straightened up, fighting back his blush. “Yes, I do”

“Who is it? Do we know him?” Hinata asked enthusiastically.

This time, Suga could keep the red back. The back of his neck and his ears flushed crimson.

“Uh, I don’t really-” He cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck, and averted his gaze to a blank stretch of wall.

“You should give them privacy” Kiyoko spoke up.

“Yeah, Kiyoko’s right” Tanaka said, self righteously, like he hadn’t brought up the subject.

“Kiyoko is always right,” Noya added on.

“Wait a minute. Kiyoko, do you know who it is?” Asahi asked.

Everyone looked to Kiyoko, who was now fidgeting nervously.

“Yeah, she knows” Suga conceded with a sigh.

Before anyone could ask, Kiyoko said “Don’t even try. I won’t tell you who it is”

The boys grumbled slightly, but went back to practice when coach Ukai yelled at them to resume.

\------------------------

Everyone had been trying to weasel the identity of Suga’s boyfriend out of both him and Kiyoko for weeks, but neither budged. They hadn’t even gotten any clues except for Suga telling them that they “kind of knew him”, which was completely useless.

Did that mean they were acquaintances, or did that mean his name had been mentioned to them?

They had pretty much given up all of their effort, but today, Suga had an ‘important call’ he had to take in the middle of practice. He had even left the gym to answer, which made Daichi suspicious. He didn’t leave the gym when his parents called. He usually just stood in a corner.

Could this possibly be the elusive boyfriend?

It seemed like Noya and Tanaka had reached the same conclusion that Daichi had. They had scheming looks on their faces. They looked around, noticing Kiyoko wasn’t there, and grinned at each other.

Daichi put his hands on his hips, intending to scold them for even thinking about spying on Suga’s conversation. 

They beat him to it though.

“Come on, Daichi. Don’t you want to know who it is?” Tanaka said, attempting to be charismatic.

He paused. He really did want to know who was dating his best friend, but would he really go low enough to eavesdrop on Suga?

No, he wouldn’t.

But he also wouldn’t stop Tanaka and Noya from eavesdropping on Suga.

He turned away from them, waving a hand over his shoulder. 

“Yeah!” Noya shouted, but Tanaka slapped a hand over his mouth, not wanting Suga to hear them. They ran over to the window, and cracked open slightly, pushing their faces close to the glass. Noya was holding himself up, his feet were dangling a few inches above the floor.

“What are they doing?” Hinata asked Daichi.

Daichi pretended not to hear. Even though he was letting them listen into Suga’s private conversation, he didn’t feel good about it.

Tsukishima answered for him, rolling his eyes. “They are going to listen into Suga san’s conversation to see if they can figure out who his boyfriend is”

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Ooo!” He almost immediately lost his enthusiasm. “Wait, won’t Suga san be mad?”

Asahi turned slightly green. “Yeah, we should stop them”, but it was too late.

On the other side of the glass, Suga was talking to his boyfriend of four months. Oikawa had been nothing like he expected when they had a chance meeting all those months ago. While he was confident, he was arrogant like Suga had thought. 

Oikawa was dorky and childish, and best of all, affectionate. They had immediately clicked, once they got over their apprehension and passive aggressiveness, and Oikawa had asked him on a date. Suga had said yes, of course, and their relationship had only strengthened from there.

He had really wanted to tell his teammates about his boyfriend, but was worried because they only had Kageyama’s perspective of Oikawa.

Kageyama had only really known Oikawa when they were in middle school, and he had changed for the better since then.

“So I’ll meet you at the coffee shop later?” Suga asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Love you, Kou chan” Suga smiled when Oikawa used the nickname. No one except Oikawa and his parents ever used his given name.

“Love you too, Tooru”

The call ended, and Suga heard two gasps and a crash. He looked up to see the window he was standing by was slightly open.

Well, there goes keeping his boyfriend's identity a secret.

He sighed, preparing himself for the pandemonium that would be the inside of the gym.

Noya dropped to the ground. In his surprise, his grip on the window sill that was keeping him up faltered. Tanaka also stumbled back from the window.

“What is it?” Daihci asked hastily.

They looked at each other for a second before turning to face Kageyama.

“What’s Oikawa’s first name?” Tanaka asked abruptly.

They had to make sure that Oikawa’s first name really was Tooru. Tanaka was about eighty percent sure it was, but he hoped he was wrong.

“It’s Tooru. Why?” Kageyama responded cautiously.

“Don’t tell me…” Daichi pleaded.

But that was when Suga walked in.

“You are dating The Great King?” Hinata blustered.

Suga dragged a hand down his face. He suddenly looked extremely tired.

“Yes, Hinata, I’m dating Oikawa”

“But why?” Daichi queried. He could not understand why his respectful and responsible best friend would settle for someone like Oikawa.

“Well, I ran into him a few months ago, and we found out we actually have a lot in common”

“No you do not.” Kageyama countered.

“I believe he has changed quite a bit from when you knew him in middle school, Kageyama. He also acts very differently with people he knows well. You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them” He directed his last sentence at everyone but Kagayama. He knew the younger setter had many reasons to dislike Oikawa. “You also really shouldn’t eavesdrop. It’s rude”

His teammates looked thoroughly berated, and Noya and Tanaka were even hanging their heads in shame.

“Sorry, Suga san.” Noya said.

“Yeah, sorry” Tanaka agreed.

“I should’ve stopped them. I’m the captain. It’s my responsibility”

He glared at them for a few moments longer with a raised eyebrow, and then he completely relaxed his composure, and gave them a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m not actually that upset”

Tanaka and Noya blinked in surprise, sure they were going to get their asses handed to them verbally.

“But-”

“No buts, Noya. If you promise to respect other people’s privacy in the future, I don’t think this is a very big deal”

“Ok, we promise” Noya and Tanaka saluted to Suga.

“So, do we get to meet him?” Hinata asked Suga.

“You’ve already met him, dumbass” Kageyama shouted.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it” Hinata shouted back, matching Kageyama’s energy.

“I’ll think about it Hinata” Suga said, rolling his eyes playfully.

“See, Suga san got what I meant” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama playfully.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, and was surprised when the all to familiar bubbles rose in his chest along with a slight blush.

Unbeknownst to both first years, Suga was smiling at them softly. He knew he had been right about those two.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts :D


End file.
